isle_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyvoid City
Skyvoid City is a set of floating islands founded by Leah in the year 2000, currently running under the rule of Olivia. It was revealed that it floats directly above the English Channel, and was formed by Leah's earth magic using the remains of the old island. Islands Skyvoid City has 5 main islands; the Residential Roads, the Ammolite Woodlands, the Suburbs, the Starlight Seas and the Opal Summit. Residential Roads The Residential Roads island is the biggest among the 5 islands. It has a distinctly 'behind the times' sort of feel to it, with only some personal businesses having a modern appearance. Houses are of average size, with brown roofs and cream coloured stone walls. It has many winding roads and few distinct landmarks, remarked to be extremely easy to get lost in. All roads eventually lead to one spot, a large cream-coloured castle that serves as the main landmark of the entire city. There is also an inactive volcano near the back of the island, that acts as secret residence to the Kaodaa people. Starlight Seas The Starlight seas is the second biggest island. It has a few houses, which are all much more clean and modern in appearance than those found in Residential Roads and overlook the ocean. The island is home to the Wanderer's Beach, a large beach with clean white sand and a few cafes.The main attraction is the Starlight sea, an ocean with beautiful turquoise waters that reflect the night sky at night, earning them their name. It is notoriously hard to get to, as it has no bridge connecting it to Residential Roads meaning that dragons are the only real way of getting there and back. Ammolite Woodlands The Ammolite Woodlands island is the third biggest island. They are unique in the fact they are very mysterious, as there are no proper houses bulit there and all of the commercial hotels are only on the outskirts. There are rumors of many magical creatures roaming free in the woods near the centre, as well as endless amounts of rare materials. However, it is believed that nobody who's gone into the woods have ever left so most stay away out of fear. The Ammolite Woodlands are also home to a large swamp named 'The Shallows' and many smaller lakes are scattered around them. Opal Summit The Opal Summit is the fourth biggest island, though is very close in size to the Ammolite Woodlands. It is mountainous, constantly snowy and is the only island that has no official residences whatsoever. It's tiny population is because only ice spirits can brave the cold enough to live there, and even they would struggle to make a living there. There are a few ski slopes, hotels and independent businesses scattered around, but other than that the area is cold and empty. Suburbs The Suburbs, despite being counted as the fifth island, is actually a collection of nearly 50 tiny ones. Each island usually contains a house or a lake and a few trees, and are somewhere between a large house and a shed in size. These are mostly residential, and are populated by those who wish to keep animals, those who want a garden, or rebels that don't want to live in Residential Roads because of it's high amount of royalists. History Between the years of 1990 and 2000, after Azaara was attacked by humans, spirits were forced to stay in hiding among society. However, in 1998 a girl named Leah and a few of her spirit friends formed a club named 'The Void Society'. This was a place, concealed in the basement of an abandoned house, designed as a safe haven for spirits where they could use their magic without threat. In 2000, because of their sheer number, Leah realised they needed a new place to stay. She came up with an absurd but seemingly perfect idea; a set of floating islands, cloaked from the public, built from the remains of Azaara that would give them protection from humanity and a free space to use magic just like they could on the old island. It was named Skyvoid City. Sky after the place it floated and void after the society that started and lived in it. For over a year it was perfect, Leah utilised the emblem to keep it afloat and the growing population had rapidly changed one island into almost 10. However, it wouldn't last as in early 2002 Leah passed away from magic overuse and it quickly fell into disrepair. MORE COMING SOON